


SMP sleepover

by flamingwaterworks



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Dream Team SMP References (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Its an SMP sleepover, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, except most are only briefly mentioned lol, midnight mcdonalds and stuff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks
Summary: Techno, Wilbur and Dream all sneak off to mcdonalds at 3am, escaping the sleepover to stargaze.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	SMP sleepover

Wilbur tucked up in his sleeping bag. Feeling 13 again. Wow almost 20 people crammed into one house. Currently he was lying on the floor in Philza's room. Phil and Kristin had taken their bed (for obvious reasons). Technoblade was "soundly asleep" on the other side of them, actually he might not have been. He could be dead. George, Dream and Sapnap had taken the spare bedroom's bed, relegating Skeppy and Bad to sleeping bags. Somehow all 3 grown men fit into a queen size bed. Guess George really was skinny. Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo slept on the couch downstairs with Fundy and Niki sleeping in the study. 

Wilbur wasnt willing to admit it, but he was a big softy for his friends. Happy that they all where. They had all met up at Phil's new house. Organising a big get together. With notable exclusions due to other circumstances, not that he didnt love those friends too, just they werent that interested in physical meetups and gatherings. 

"Techno." Wilbur whispers, leaning his face underneath Phil and Kristin's bed hopefully muting enough sound so that only Techno wakes up to it.

"Yea' Wilbur?" Techno adjusts his head, floppy brown hair falling into his face so Wilbur and Techno can see each other from underneath the bed. 

"You good? Im kinda hungry" Wilbur tries to entice techno into exactly what he thinks. Wilbur wants to sneak out with Techno to mcdonalds. He says "sneak" like hes not a grown 25 year old man who can make his own decision, but he didnt want to wake the minors and then end up taking a whole wheelbarrow full of kids to mcdonalds with him. Techno had fully turned on his side to face Wilbur, fully intrigued. 

"Yes, lets go and get mcdonalds" Techno agreed to his master plan. Like they where 13 year olds going for a midnight snack. Except they where 25 and 22 respectively. Which admittedly wasnt too bad. 

Techno smirked, to which Wilbur replied with his own as both men climbed out their sleeping bags. It must have been at least 3am. Thankfully mcdonalds is a 24 hour thing and is only a 15 minute walk away. Not too bad. They silently crept down the stairs, listening to the soft whisper and snores coming out of the spare bedroom. 5 men where in there currently, and clearly at least 2 still awake. Hopefully Kristin and Phil didnt wake up and notice Techno and Wilbur was gone. At the bottom of the stairs laid the coats and shoes of almost everyone. Silently they dug around the pile for their own. 

"Im clearly going with you guys." Dream didnt speak above a whisper, but both Techno and Wilbur heard him. They went silently looking at each other as they tied their shoe laces. You could hear the soft whispers of Fundy and Niki, along with the "quiet" snores of Tommy and soft breathing of Tubbo and/or Ranboo. 

"Sure why not" Wilbur shrugged. Techno was satisfied with that and gave Wilbur a soft smile. At least he didnt disagree. Once all three men had left the house and set off on their mission. They began loudly talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Wilbur couldnt help but notice the height difference between him, Dream and Techno. Techno and Dream where the same age and height, Wilbur was only 3 years older and 4 inches taller. So naturally, Wilbur poked fun at both of them for being shorter and younger then him.

"Aww look at you two little children. So small and innocent." Wilbur mockingly cooed over the both of them. Techno went all awkward but laughed it off. Wilbur had sent Dream into a laughing fit. Wilbur felt slightly awkward that he might have overstepped a boundary with Techno, so he just mockingly shoved him and continued telling the story of his life in british secondary school. Honestly they could probably link a secondary school back to like 5 different pandemics. The black death was probably on the bottom of his school shoes. Techno was talking about his little sisters now. Was he the oldest or middle? Wilbur entirely lost count. 

"Haha, im the middle" Laughed Dream as Techno recounted stories of his little sisters and brothers fighting. Its so weird to think the internet hated these two, or thought they hated each other. 

"Dont you find it ironic that we're 3 adults who had to sneak out?" Wilbur snorted. Damn he really did feel 13 again.

"Yeah but i really didnt want to be ordering happy meals here." Technoblade added onto the joke. Dream was in stitches wheezing, almost crying. 

"They're almost adults now" Wilbur corrects, Tubbo was an adult now, in a couple months so was Ranboo and Tommy. It did flatten the joke a little bit but worth correcting. 

"they dont act like it" Dream laughed even harder at his own joke. His laugh is really infectious even Wilbur and Techno are laughing at something thats not even funny. 

A few more minutes pass by as they all exchange stories. Techno was starting to loosen and lighten up a little. Damn that man had so much energy. Like how, its past 3am? They approached the mcdonalds. Apparently they didnt do late night sit ins but you could sit outside. Its not too cold for that right?

"You guys wanna sit outside?" Wilbur asks, he already knows the response but its a democracy here  
"Yes" Techno and Dream expectantly respond together.  
"Alright." Wilbur finalises that. They all get their food and sit outside in the clear sky. You could see the stars if you squinted hard enough, maybe Wilbur should have bought his glasses. 

"See that line of stars up there?" Techno points to a small line of stars, almost perfectly straight  
"yea" Wilbur and Dream cautiously answer, unsure of where he was going with this  
"Thats constellation Orion" Wilbur pretended to know what that was.  
"Nerd" Wilbur calls him. Dream does his usual wheeze. 

The friends all sat eating mcdonalds staring at the stars. There was something (platonically) loveable about this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the 27/2 at 4:23 am according to my notes so if its boring or just genuinely shit, i apologise.
> 
> Feel free to use the basis of this fic for your own works btw.


End file.
